ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What-If: An A-Nine Movie!
What-If: An A-Nine Movie! 'is the first movie of A-Nine that is planned to be released in 2012. Plot "What-If: An A-Nine Movie!" is the first movie of A-Nine and was writen by the creator, SubZero309. The famous movie will contain five different action-packed What-If stories of A-Nine. The creator is willing to make this movie a hit. Fans List ''add your signature if you think this movie is gonna be cool! *(transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 06:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *SubZero309' (Wall - Blog - ) *'Scootersfood' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What-Ifs *What-If A-Nine murdered someone. *What-If Brendon had the Neomatrix instead of A-Nine. *What-If everyone was of the opposite gender. *What-If A-Nine gets teleported to an alternate dimension where he is evil and must stop his villainous self from taking over all deimensions. *What-If all of A-Nine's aliens have their own mind, are alive, and breaks out of the Neomatrix and A-Nine gets sucked into it instead. *What-If two of A-Nine's most powerful aliens (Krimzon and Bug Bomb) fought each other to see which one was stronger. Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli *Talzan *Stacy *Rachael *Annie *Brenda *Steven *Talza *Elliot *Kai Celestials *Zack Scott *Plumber Kurai Villlains *Veegoe *Vee-bots *Mugger *Veega *Smoke *Smokette *Nocra *Negative A-Nine Cameo Appearences *SubZero309 *Nanamii *Binkatong *Brianultimatedragon *Ancy *Cartoon Aliens Used by A-Nine *Krimzon (x4) *Frost Bite (A-Nine) *Mantisaur (A-Nine) (x2) *RoadHog (A-Nine) (x3) *Rock Cheros (x4) *Splicer (A-Nine) *Slime Puck *Tail Whip (A-Nine) *Arc Master (x3) *Slithertail *Sludge Hammer (A-Nine) *Jet Stream (x2) *Tunnel Hide (A-Nine) *Twinkle Star (x3) *Toxicat *Speed Ball (A-Nine) *Mettalo (A-Nine) (x2) *Magnetude (A-Nine) *Teleportal (A-Nine) *Bug Bomb (x3) *Leap Frog (A-Nine) *Scorch (A-Nine) *Outbreak (new alien) Aliens Used by Negative A-Nine *Global Warmer *Big Bang *King Kobra *Goldmine *Stone *Big Buff Aliens Used by Annie *Mantisa *RoadRunner *Explosivo *RockCheerleader *Krimza Trivia *This is the first movie of A-Nine *It will contain five different What-Ifs. *A new alien, Outbreak will have an appearence. *One of Annie's (alternate gender character of A-Nine) aliens, Explosivo is the altnernative gender character of Bug Bomb in What-If #3 *Unlike her alternative gender counterpart, Explosivo ('EX•PLO•SEE•VOE''') speaks in a French acient in What-If #3 *In battle, Annie never listens to Talza's commands and orders unlike A-Nine who always listens to his teacher, Talzan in What-If #3 *Brendon's alternative gender counterpart (Brenda) will be a tomboy. *Two of A-Nine's most powerful aliens (Krimzon and Bug Bomb) will fight each other to see which one is stronger in What-If #6. *The Creator will make an cameo appearence along with some other users from BTFF. *A-Nine will have a cameo appearence near the end of What-If #2. *In What-if #2 when Brendon transforms (because he has the Neomatrix instead of A-Nine), the aliens' eyes will be blue for some reason. It might be because that the wearer's eye color is the same when they transform into the aliens. *When Brendon transforms into the aliens in What-If #2, he doesn't shout out his aliens' names like A-Nine does. Category:Movies Category:What if Episodes